


Voice Mail

by Lunaneedshelp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Drunk Driving, How Do I Tag, Hurt Yamaguchi Tadashi, Light Angst, M/M, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30102888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaneedshelp/pseuds/Lunaneedshelp
Summary: "You want to come with us today?" The gray haired boy chirped, a hint of hope were visible at the latter's voice."I.." Tsukishima paused, not knowing what to answer, "I'll think about it, Suga-san.""Hmn, okay. Let me know if you made up your mind, we're waiting. He's waiting." Sugawara whispered before ending the call.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Voice Mail

**_1:45 A.M_ **

**_Tuesday_ **

_"Tsukki, if you hear this, please come home. I miss you."_

Yamaguchi sighed, finally putting his phone down at the table in front of him. He gulps down the half empty beer, not minding the excess liquid running down from his lips trailing to his pale neck. The bitter taste left his mouth as soon as he finished drinking the beer, but he didn't mind. This beer is the only thing that can help him to ease his broken heart.

The loud music doesn't even help getting the blonde boy out of his head. He's at the bar, wasting and drinking his guts up. He's tired. He's tired from work, from school work, just tired in life in general.

The blinking of red and blue lights slightly blinded him, he stared again at his phone hoping that the certain person would reply to his text messages, but none. No reply, no seen, nothing at all. He groaned and bang his head lightly at the bar's table. The bartender looked at him, concerned if he hurt himself, but he didn't care.

It's been two weeks since the last time he saw Tsukishima. Two weeks since they last talked, two weeks after they fought. Normally, if the two of them fight, it usually ends up at least one day or half a day before they make up, but in this case, they didn't.

He remembered every line, every shouts they returned to each other. It's not his fault. He's not an easily jealous type of person and he trusts Tsukishima more than he trusts himself. But lately, Tsukishima's been acting so strange around him. He's not affectionate towards him, he easily gets annoyed when he rambles about anything, Tsukishima arrives home late and it pushes Yamaguchi's button.

"Tell me, Kei," Yamaguchi uttured, looking down without facing the scowling Tsukishima, "What's up with you lately? Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Tsukishima replied with a cold voice making Yamaguchi shivered.

"Then why are you acting like that?"

"I'm just tired, Tadashi." Tsukishima avoided Yamaguchi's gaze.

"Tired?" Yamaguchi scoffed, "You came home late every night, Kei. And don't start me with that disgusting smell of woman's cologne attached at you shirt."

Tsukishima snapped his head at Yamaguchi, glaring at him, "Cologne? What the fuck are you talking about, Tadashi?"

"Don't act like you didn't know!" Yamaguchi shouted, tears threatening to spill any moment at his brown eyes, "Do I have a fucking stupid sign written in my forehead?"

"You're just tired, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima sighed, rubbing his temple to ease his throbbing head, "And I'm tired too. Let's just talk tomorrow. I don't have energy to deal with you right now."

Tsukishima made his way to their bedroom, leaving behind the exhausted Yamaguchi alone in the living room but before he entered the bedroom, Yamaguchi pulled his arms to face him.

"Tell me, Kei.." Yamaguchi sniffed, "You still love me rig--"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi!" Tsukishima blurted out, cutting Yamaguchi off, "Stop with your dramas now, please?! I'm tired! I'm tired from work, I'm too tired to deal with everything!"

Yamaguchi stepped back, wide eyes staring at Tsukishima's red face due to shouting. He can't believe Tsukishima would actually yell at him. In all those 7 years they've been together, it's the first time Tsukishima raised his voice at him.

"You.. you're tired?" Yamaguchi asked with a shaky voice, "Then what about me, Kei?! I'm tired too but I didn't let it ruin our relationship!" He choked a sobbed, "Just fucking tell me if you don't want to continue this fuck up relationship, Tsukishima!"

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at the sobbing Yamaguchi infront of him, anger and exhaustion clouding his mind that he didn't even notice what he was saying, "Fine. Let's end this. I'm tired of dealing with your crying ass, too tired to deal with all your drama shits."

Tsukishima made his way out of their house, huffing and clutching tightly the coat in his hands. Before Yamaguchi can stop him, he flees out of their shared apartment, the engine of the car can be heard out of their apartment.

Yamaguchi felt all his strength left him. His legs wobbled and he just let himself sit at the cold tiled floor underneath him. He bawled his eyes out, Yamaguchi's hands found its way to his mouth as he silenced himself from sobbing too much. He wiped his tears, stopping it from falling but it didn't, it just keeps on falling, trailing down from his freckled face.

Yamaguchi sobbed between his hands, he can't believe Tsukishima actually broke up with him. He didn't want this relationship to end, he didn't want Tsukishima to leave him. He's his world, he can't imagine a life without him.

Yamaguchi chuckled dryly, his lone tear left his eyes as he remembered the scene two weeks ago. He missed Tsukishima. He missed his kisses, his warm hugs and even his delicious breakfast. He looked up, looking at the blue and red lights coming from the ceiling of the bar, to prevent his tears begging to come out from his chestnut colored eyes.

The bugs from his eyes were evident as he didn't get enough sleep from the past two weeks. The memories of the two of them hunted him. Everywhere he looked reminded him of the tall blonde man.

Is Tsukishima even eating right? He doesn't over exert himself from working and training right? He's sure that Tsukishima can take care of himself but he can't help but to worry about him. Where is he even sleeping? Did he come home to Miyagi? But they have classes here in Tokyo and the distance between Miyagi from Tokyo is exhausting enough to drive everyday.

He wants to call Tsukishima, he wants him to take back what he had said that night. Sure, they're mad and it's just a spur of the moment, but it's been two weeks since that happened. His mind and heart are arguing whether to text or not to talk to Tsukishima at all, and you know who wins? His fucking mind, his shitty pride.

Yamagchi bottoms up again his fifth, no, sixth? Maybe an eighth glass of alcohol beverage. He's tipsy, nope, he's drunk. His world is spinning around him and he's sure as hell that if he stands up, he'll collapse.

Yamaguchi is not a drinker, he has a low tolerance of alcohol so he barely drinks but this time, he was wasted. He's a mess inside the loud and crowded bar. His nose scrunched up as the smell of strong alcohol beside him hit his sensitive nose.

His head is pounding, all around him is spinning and damn, he can't think straight. Maybe he has to stop drinking. His attention was shifted when someone put a glass of Martini in his front.

"Hi there, cutie." He looked at his side to where the sound came from. "You alone?"

He instantly rolled his eyes and raised his left hand. The silver band around his ring finger was glistening under the disco lights. The smirk wore off from the stranger's face as soon as he saw the ring from Yamaguchi's finger.

"I'm engaged," he brag, he can smell the alcohol coming out from his mouth and it disgust him, "So fuck off."

The guy immediately turns around away from him muttering some words he can't barely hear due to the loud music coming from the DJ at the stage. Yamaguchi let out an exhausted sigh as he stared at the half empty glass in front of him. The ice from his beer was slowly melting, he grabbed the glass and chugged it down, the bitter taste left his tongue. He has to stop drinking now. Yamaguchi has to go home in one piece if he ever wants to reconcile with Tsukishima.

As Yamaguchi was about to get up his phone started ringing. He clumsily open his phone, nervously looking at the caller ID, if it was Tsukishima, but his excitement were bursted out as he saw who was calling him. It was Hinata Shouyou, his orange haired friend, he had no idea why Hinata would call him at one in the morning. He pressed the green answer button at his screen and rubbed his temple in annoyance.

"What is it, Hinata?" He asked lightly, raising his voice, the bar's music is getting louder at any minute.

"Where are you, Yamaguchi?" Yamaguchi couldn't hear what Hinata had said because it was damn loud inside the bar. He slowly stood up, gathering his motorcycle keys and wallet at the bar table, slowly pacing his way through the crowd albeit his head was spinning.

Once he was outside the crowded bar he asked Hinata, "What was it? I'm sorry I can't quite hear you."

He heard muffled shouts at the other line and some incoherent yelling, "Where are you?"

"Oh. I'm walking my way home now," Yamaguchi found his motorcycle, parked at the corner of the bar, "Why?"

He made his way to his motorcycle, fiddling the keys in his other hand, "Come and get Tsukishima here.

His steps halted as he heard the other man saying his fiancé's name. "Wh-what happened?"

He heard Hinata sighed, "He's wasted." The other line was cutted off again by some yelling and shouting before he heard Hinata's voice, "So please, come and get him here, Tadashi. I'm so sick of him moping and sulking around. Please make up with him."

Hinata pleaded before he ended the call. He heard the dial tone going on and off as he stared blankly at the screen of his phone.

Tsukishima? He's drinking? It's rare to see Tsukishima drink. Just like Yamaguchi, Tsukishima's a light drinker. He can't hold his alcohol well, and he's even worse from Yamaguchi.

The grennette exhales loudly, his head is also pounding just like his heart. He's slightly sobered just from hearing Tsukishima needs him. He instantly rides his motorcycle, putting his helmet on and starts the engine.

Even if he is drunk, his head was spinning and throbbing, he set it aside. Tsukishima needs him, his fiancé needs him and he's going to him now. He can't wait to see Tsukishima in flesh again. After those two weeks of hell, he's going to be by his side again and made up with him. He can't wait to feel Tsukishima's lips against his skin, the pale blonde locks he loved to play with. He chuckled as he thought of his fiancé's handsome face. He glanced at the ring on his finger that was glowing faintly under the streetlights and car lights, the ring Tsukishima gave him a year ago, promising him a happy ever after.

_I'm coming, Tsukki. Wait for me._

* * *

Tsukishima wakes up with a heavy and throbbing head. His whole body is aching as well as his head. How much did he drink yesterday to get in this situation? Groaning, he slowly stood up and made his way to Hinata's bathroom.

The sun was in it's position now, bathing all the creatures under it's hot beams. The sunlight was peaking through the thick curtain that was latched at the window of Hinata and Kageyama's apartment. Apparently, he's crashing over at Hinata's apartment for the past two weeks. Even though the couple gets on his nerves sometimes, they're still friends and they help out each other at a time like this. He can't bear to go home right now and see Yamaguchi, his fiancé's hurt expression.

He aggressively washed his face with cold water to wake up his whole system. He needs it. He stared at his blurry reflection at the foggy mirror plastered at the tiled bathroom wall. The bugs under his eyes were evident. He lose a bit of weight. Tiredness can be seen from his amber eyes, the usual glow of it was gone and now, it's as dull as his life for two weeks without the freckled boy beside him.

He missed Yamaguchi, he missed his starlight. It was his fault. Yamaguchi didn't do anything wrong, it was him. He was damn tired and didn't know what he was thinking but it's not an acceptable reason to hurt Yamaguchi. He loved the freckled teen so much as he loved himself, heck he even proposed to Yamaguchi after a year before. Tsukishima's ready to take their relationship into the next level, as husbands. But what happened to them now?

He failed.

He failed to protect their relationship. He failed to make Yamaguchi happy, he failed Yamaguchi and he failed himself.

He huffed annoyingly, gripping tightly his hold at the bathroom sink. He wants to punch himself for making Yamaguchi cry. He wants to shout at himself for hurting Yamaguchi's feelings. He let out an exasperated sigh one last time as he made up his mind.

Today.

He's going home today. Tsukishima will make up with Yamaguchi. He'll take back his words and make Yamaguchi happy again. He'll do anything, beg for forgiveness while kneeling down, he'll do that. He'll do anything for Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima grabbed his glasses and his vision became clear again, making his way out of the bathroom, he was greeted by a crying Hinata in the living room. His eyes were so puffy, he had his hand on his mouth to prevent himself from sobbing loudly while Kageyama, his boyfriend were kneeling in front of him, muttering some words he can't hear.

Kageyama was kissing the redhead on his forehead, and what shocked him even more was where he saw the tears falling out of Kageyama's dark blue eyes. His other hand was holding his phone on his ears, talking to someone on the other line.

"What's going on?" Tsukishima asked in a low voice as the couple looked at him with an expression he can't name.

"Kei.." Hinata sobbed, "Tadashi.. Tadashi.." Tsukishima's whole body tensed as he heard his lover's name come out of the sobbing Hinata.

"What.. what about him, Shouyou?" Tsukishima gulped. He's sweating, his heart beats were rapidly increasing in anticipation.

"I.. I'm sorry," Hinata wailed. He whimpered under his boyfriend's arms muttering again the same exact words.

_"I'm sorry."_

* * *

_**9:45 A.M** _

_**Saturday** _

Tsukishima opens his eyes before his alarm goes on. He rolled over to his side, looking for someone to cuddle but no one's there. He was greeted by an empty cold space beside him. Tsukishima sighed, dipping his head into the soft pillow underneath him.

The sunlight was barely peeking through the thick curtain he and Yamaguchi had brought when they moved in three years ago. The only source of light at the room where the sunbeams and the red neon lights that were coming from their alarm clock sitting at the bedside table.

The room looks cold and empty. No. It was actually cold. The usual glow and warmth spreading across the room were gone and now replaced by coldness that's sipping through every nook and cranny of the house. Tsukishima didn't mind the coldness creeping at him every time he's inside the house. _He was gone after all._

He didn't bother to get up and take care of himself. He has no work and class scheduled for today so he can rest and mope his ass around the entire day. That was his plan all along even if he has work or class. Fuck them, he needs to be alone in this particular day and no one's stopping him.

He reached out of his phone under his pillow. His eyes squinted a bit when he unlocked his phone. He blink adjusting his blurry sight, staring at his phone screen for a while. His wallpaper consisted of Yamaguchi smiling at him brightly, his left hand doing a peace sign, the ring was seated at his fourth finger and it was reflecting the light making it like it was glowing, just like Yamaguchi's smile.

Tsukishima rubbed softly the phone's screen, at Yamaguchi's face to be exact, a fond and serene look where spread across the blonde's face as he continue to stare at Yamaguchi's blurry photo.The loud laughters of the brunette echoed in Tsukishima's mind like it was a broken record that needs fixing. A ghost smile found Tsukishima's lips as he remembered his freckled fiancé.

His little reminiscing was interrupted by a sudden phone call. After that incident, Tsukishima made a promise to himself to answer all his incoming calls even if it wasn't important. His fingers stopped midair, thinking twice to answer the incoming call or not but before he knew it, he pressed the answer button and the soft voice of someone was coming out of the phone's speaker.

"Kei?" Sugawara called. Tsukishima sighed, closing his eyes, his arms were draped heavily at his forehead.

"What is it, Suga-san?"

"You want to come with us today?" The gray haired boy chirped, a hint of hope was visible in the latter's voice.

"I.." Tsukishima paused, not knowing what to answer, "I'll think about it, Suga-san."

"Hmn, okay. Let me know if you made up your mind, we're waiting. _He's waiting._ " Sugawara whispered before ending the call.

Tsukishima let his phone still in his ears, not moving an inch. He stared at the ceiling of the dark room. Staring at nothingness in particular. He felt himself tearing up as he recalled what had happened a year ago. The tears he was fighting not to let out escaped freely at his amber eyes. He covers his face with his hands and sobbed in there silently.

He grabbed again his phone with his trembling hands, fiddling with it as he let his tears fall perfectly at his pale cheeks, wetting the pillow case underneath him. He tapped the file manager app and pressed the specific folder named: Voice mail. Tsukishima's trembling fingers finally found what he had been looking for, the voicemail he got a year ago. He exhaled shakily and held his phone up to his ear, listening to the voice that has been recorded on his phone.

 _"T-tsukki...''_ Yamaguchi's voice made its way to Tsukishima's ear. " _I.. I'm really.. sorry--"_ Yamaguchi didn't finish his words as he choked a cough, " _I.. I didn't kn-ow if.. if I can.. If I can make.. it t'yo-u"_ Tsukishima bit his lower lip, he was biting it hard that it even bleed out. " _I j-ust.. want-ed y.. you to.. kno-w... that.. that I.. I lo-ove you.."_

"I love you too, Tadashi," Tsukishima sobbed, "I really love you.."

" _I.. I'm ha.. happy that.. tha-t you.. you be- become p.. part of.. of m-my li-fe,"_ Yamaguchi again coughed, but it was more painful than the other one, his voice is weak and his breathing is uneven but he still continued.

"Me too, Tadashi," Tsukishima clutched his other hand at his chest and the other gripped the phone hard, "..I... I'm sorry.."

" _J..just be.. h-happy.. Ke-i... I'll.. I'll wait.. for you..."_

As soon as Yamaguchi finished his sentence, Tsukishima cried even more. He rolled over to his side, still gripping the phone at his hand. The voice mail were repeated again, and he listened to it for the nth time. He's been listening to it and he remembers every line, every gasp of the other boy.

He listened to Yamaguchi's weak and exhausted voice repeatedly while his eyes poured his salty tears, trailing down at his cheeks. He sobbed and cried and wailed. He put his hands into his ears, covering them. His knees were up to his chest, in a fetal position, his red eyes were staring at the phone's screen that was laid at his bed.

No one will comfort him now. No one will tell Tsukishima that it's going to be okay. No one will rub his back, kissing the crown of his head while whispering comforting words to ease his pain. No one's on his side, no one's giving him warmth in the cold, bad days.

No one.

_Because Yamaguchi's gone._

And it's his fault. He lives a year with an excess baggage of guilt, choking him in his sleep. It's his fault why Yamaguchi's gone. It's his fault why his life is like a living hell now. It's his god fucking dam fault why he's suffering now.

What if he and Yamaguchi didn't fight? Would he be waking up next to him every morning? Would he be making his late fiancé a breakfast every morning? Cuddling next to him when it's raining? Smiling and laughing next to him?

Tsukishima feels like he's drowning. He can't get up. He needs Yamaguchi. He needs his lover, his best friend. But where is he now? He leaves Tsukishima alone, crying in the dark, getting lost in his own thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Tadashi.. I love you.."

Tsukishima raised his hands, examining and staring at his promise ring, an exact copy of what Yamaguchi had. He traces the lining of the silver band around his fingers, while letting a sob escape his lips. He glances at the necklace that's been sprawled at his neck. The necklace that has Yamaguchi's ring. It glistened around as the sunlight hit the silver band.

He took off his ring as well as the one around his neck and kissed it. He closed his eyes, remembering the smiling brunette at his mind.

"I'll always remember you, Tadashi.. I love you," he whispered into thin air, "Just wait for a little more."

Grabbing the bottle of unknown pills at his bedside table, knocking the picture of him and Yamaguchi over. Tsukishima narrowed his eyes lastly at his phone's wallpaper, Yamaguchi's smile blinded the blonde, "I'll join you in a bit, Tadashi. I love you."

He closed his eyes as he gulped down the pills. Not regretting his decision just a bit. He can finally see Yamaguchi. He can finally be with him after so many sleepless nights. It's so wonderful, so blissful as he let himself be taken by the darkness that leads him where Yamaguchi is.

He feels numb. He's exhausted, he's too damn tired living without Yamaguchi, his starlight, beside him. He's so deep that he can't get out of the pitch black, deep ocean of his thoughts, it's drowning him, and he can't pull himself up. Tsukishima chuckled dryly, his voice hoarse. So this is how the book of his life will end. With him laying at his bed, crying convulsively, wetting the bed sheet and pillow underneath him. Mumbling the same words that choked him even in his sleep.

He can finally be with his lover, he can be finally free from all those pain he felt. He can't wait to see Yamaguchi again. Feel his warm, listening to his soft, calming voice.

" _Wait for me, Tadashi. I'm coming."_

_end_

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH! It's my first time writing angst story of TsukkiYama and I didn't know if it goes well, huhu. Help me guys. I just want to write a angst story for the both of them cause I'm a slut for angsty stories. So please feel free to judge this! 
> 
> I can't think of a better title akshsgaudha I really don't know what I'm doing as I wrote this in the middle of the night.


End file.
